


Time For "Loving"

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [18]
Category: Dear Wendy (2005)
Genre: Dandiness, Drabble, Gen, GobbledyGook, M/M, Marking, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dick/Stevie marking drabble :)<br/>Before the square off with the police.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time For "Loving"

"This is insane," Stevie whispered to Dick.

Dick took the broken glass bottle and carved a "D" into Stevie's forearm. Stevie hissed at the sharp pain.

"I never thought it would turn out this way. There's nothing we can do but deliver that coffee and Clarabell."

Dick handed Stevie the glass. The tip had remains of Stevie's blood. The other's had cut a simple line into their skin, but Dick and Stevie had started this together. They had found eachother. Stevie cut a "S" on Dick's shoulder and he gasped.

"Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"I always imagined it'd be this way. Me and you... Loving."

Dick put a palm on Stevie's cheek. He inched up to kiss Stevie and Stevie exhaled through his nose.

"Badsteel's with you too. Til' the end," Stevie murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> They cut themselves so the fear of being shot is minimal.


End file.
